


The Hardest Part

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Depressing, I hurt my heart writing this, I'm Sorry, I'm a horrible person, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, No Smut, OW, Only heartache, Sad, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is wonderful. Rin wins his first gold medal and goes home to celebrate with his lover and fiance Sousuke and their friends. But then life takes a drastic turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part

“Shut up” Rin said in english, using the heel of his foot to slam against Sousuke’s shin.

“Oi! That hurt.” Sousuke grinned, obviously lying.

Rin pretended to struggle as large, muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him into Sousuke’s lap. They’d been engaged for a year, now. And most of that year, Rin had been away, competing in the Olympics and winning his first gold medal. 

“I’m serious, Rin. I’m proud of you” Sousuke spoke softly, brushing his lips against Rin’s ear.

Rin could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. It embarrassed him even more that even after being together for three years, Sousuke could still get this kind of reaction from him by the smallest touches or the simplest words. 

Their love was something as passionate and beautiful as the most amazing love stories that had ever been written. Rivaling the burning hot intensity of the sun and the stars should envy their radiant allure. The two understood each other like no one else ever could and it really didn’t surprise any of their friends to find out they’d taken their relationship further than friendship. 

Rin smirked, staring into the depths of his lovers teal oceans that always softened when they were focused on Rin. He leaned forward and delicately pressed his lips to Sousuke’s, loosely wrapping his arms around the others neck. A contented sigh could be heard when he opened his mouth after Sousuke traced his tongue across his lip. They deepened their kiss, blocking out the rest of the world and melting into one another.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke quickly draped an arm over Rin’s shoulders as the redhead lost his balance, drunkenly laughing with the rest of their friends. After keeping his arrival back home a secret for three days so the two lovers could be alone and take advantage of every second they had together, they’d finally contacted their friends and a night out to celebrate Rin’s accomplishment had been planned. 

Rin turned his head to gaze up at the slightly flushed face of his fiance. Even like this, Sousuke was easily the most gorgeous and handsome man he’d ever seen. His heart fluttered when Sousuke gave a sidelong glance at Rin, a smile stretching his lips when he realized he’d caught his future husband staring at him.

Rin had a few more drinks but Sousuke decided to sober up. It wasn’t really a long walk back to his apartment but with a intoxicated Rin, it might end up taking the better part of an hour to guide him back. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke checked the time on his watch and rolled his eyes. It was already 4:30 in the morning and the group had decided, with Rin’s suggestion, to take their party to the beach. So, Sousuke soberly sat with the bunch of very drunk men, keeping an eye on everyone but Rin in particular. With the help of Makoto, he’d already had to stop Rin and Haru from running out into the ocean when Haru had said something about still being able to beat Rin, even if he was an Olympic gold medalist. 

Rin, even though completely shit-faced, was enjoying being with all of his friends again. And he knew Sousuke was probably more than ready to go home, but he was having so much fun. It was nice to be able to just relax and be with people he was completely comfortable with. He’d missed his home so much. And to be quite honest, he liked being the center of attention and his achievement being celebrated. 

The party lasted a couple more hours, and they all watched the sun rise, staining the sky orange. It was getting close to 7 A.M and Rin was pretty tired. He glanced over at Sousuke, who was gazing at Rin. 

“You’re always beautiful but you look so enchanting in the first morning light” he said, brushing his thumb across Rin’s jaw line and resting it on his chin, tilting Rin’s head up for a kiss. Rin leaned into Sousuke’s chest and nuzzled his head against the others neck. 

“You ready to go home, Sou?” Rin asked, attempting to not slur his words. 

“We probably should. You need to drink some water and go to bed. You’re going to have a massive hangover for the rest of the day” Sousuke smirked.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways with their friends. The city was coming to life as they made their way down the sidewalk, passing stores that Rin kept rambling on about, pointing out things that he was going to buy. Sousuke had to catch Rin quite a few times when he stumbled, perhaps he should have put a limit on Rin’s drinking. 

Rin walked out ahead of Sousuke when they reached the crosswalk.

“Rin, slow down! I want you next to me” Sousuke said sternly.

“I’m fine, _mom_. Geez, I’m drunk.. not stupid” Rin said, spinning to face Sousuke while walking backwards. 

Rin blinked and suddenly felt the breath get knocked out of him. He felt himself land roughly against concrete and heard the sound of tires screeching and a loud **thump**. The sound of glass shattering filled his ears and people started screaming. He blinked a few times, lifting his chest off of the sidewalk. He looked to the side and realized he was on the other side of the street. He turned his head back to the road and his vision tunneled and all of the noise around him seemed to fade into muffled tones.

His eyes followed the skid marks, to the tires. He studied the car and the woman who was crying with her hands over her mouth while she looked at her busted windshield. She looked completely terrified. Then, his crimson eyes landed on the limp body on the ground. 

His heart jumped to his throat and he felt like he was going to vomit. He tried to blink away the tears that brimmed in his eyes, watching Sousuke’s back for any movement that would indicate he was breathing. 

He swallowed, forcing down the sickness as he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Sousuke. He took a couple of hesitant steps and then found himself running into the road. He fell to his knees beside his lover and pushed his shoulder so that he rolled onto his back. 

Sousuke’s eyes were closed, and there were no signs of trauma other than the trail of blood that slid out of the corner of his mouth. Rin pressed his ear to Sousuke’s chest and choked back a sob when he couldn’t hear a heartbeat. He pressed his fingers to the others neck, but no pulse. He held a finger under Sousuke’s nose but couldn’t feel any breath against it. 

“Sousuke,” his voice cracked, “get up dammit. You’re okay. Get up.” 

Rin put a trembling hand on his fiance's brawny shoulder and shook him, “Come on, Sou. We need to go home”.

Tears fell from his eyes and landed on Sousuke’s shirt before being soaked up, “I’m going to be hungover, like you said. You need to take care of me… You need to cuddle me and make me feel better. So, open your eyes and _get up_. _**Please**_ , Sou!” he wept.

He slammed his his fist against Sousuke’s chest, before collapsing onto him and clutching the others shirt in his hand, “Please… please, please, please”.

He didn’t even notice the presence of the EMT’s until one pushed him aside and started compressions on Sousuke’s chest. Rin watched in horror as one of the paramedics shook his head and Rin couldn’t hear the words but he read the man’s lips when he said “He’s dead”.

“NO!” Rin screamed, “He’ll be fine! Don’t give up on him! Keep trying! He’ll be fine!”

“I’m sorry, ‘sir. There isn’t any more we can do”

“He’s still alive!”, Rin pushed one of the men out of the way and placed his hands on Sousuke’s chest, pushing into him in a rhythmic motion and counting to himself. He then pushed his lips against Sousuke’s and forced his breath into his mouth.

The other men had tried to pull Rin away from Sousuke’s lifeless body but each time Rin would slap their hands away and continue his movements.

“Sousuke! Open your eyes! They think you’re dead. _You’re not dead. You’re **not**......_ dead” Rin halted, his vision blurry through the tears and he shifted, sitting beside the other.

Rin struggled as he lifted Sousuke’s head and torso and pulled his limp body to him in an embrace, “He’s alive. He’d never leave me. He would _**never**_ leave me alone. Sousuke, you can’t… You can’t do this” Rin choked on his sobs, his breath hitching in his throat.

“‘Sir, I’m sorry. I know this is difficult for you. But we need to move him now” a paramedic said.

Rin’s eyes were closed and he rocked their bodies side to side as he tightened his arms around Sousuke, “No. You aren’t taking him anywhere. We’re going home!”

“If you do not let us transport the body to the hospital, we will have to restrain you”

A man tried to pull one of Rin’s arms away but he jerked his arm forward and then slung his hand back, trying to hit the other.

Rin’s eyes widened when two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back. They forced him to stand up when the other EMT’s lifted Sousuke’s body onto the stretcher. Rin was pulled up to stand and he immediately began kicking his feet and snatching his arms, trying to get free.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET HIM GO! You aren’t going to take him from me! Sousuke!” he wailed.

“‘Sir, he’s dead. We have to take him to the hospital so they can properly document the time of death”.

“NO! BRING HIM BACK!” Rin screamed and suddenly, he collapsed. The men holding his arms staggered, catching him before he hit the ground. “Bring him back to me…. Bring him back. Please. I can’t… I can’t do this. I _need _him. Sousuke, please don’t leave me. Stay with me…”__

_______________________________________________________________________________ _

__Rin silently watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. His eyes were puffy, swollen from constantly crying for the last three days. His breath trembled as he slowly exhaled and a hand rested on his shoulder, moving to his back and rubbing soft comforting circles against it. Makoto flicked his eyes from Rin to Haru, who wore an uncharacteristically worried expression while he stared at Rin._ _

__“Do you…” Makoto paused, clearing his throat, “Do you need anything, Rin?”_ _

__Rin slowly nodded his head, his eyes trained on the shovels that were pushing dirt into the hole, “Sousuke” he said softly._ _

__Makoto’s frown deepened and Haru rushed forward, latching his arms around Rin’s neck._ _

__“I’m sorry. Do… Will you stay at my place for a few days? Or with Haru?” Makoto gently said, phrasing the question so it sounded more like a request. Which really, it was. They were worried about their friend. He’d hid himself away for the past few days since Sousuke died, refusing to see or speak to anyone._ _

__“No” Rin responded, not returning Haru’s hug, “I’m going home.”_ _

__“Home? You're going to your mother’s house?”_ _

__“Sousuke’s. I’m going home to be with him” Rin replied in a monotone._ _

__Makoto’s brows knitted together. It was obvious that Rin’s sanity was slipping._ _

__“Do you mind if I spend the night?”_ _

__“Yes. I want to be alone with Sousuke” Rin stated, watching as the last bit of soil was pushed onto the grave. He then turned, and walked away._ _

__Entering Sousuke’s apartment, he wished beyond reason that Sousuke would be there. But his heart ached when he was greeted by the dark space._ _

_______________________________________________________________________________ _

__A knock on the door made Rin startle awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the collar of Sousuke’s shirt slipping off of Rin’s shoulder. The oversized shirt was all he was wearing as he made his way to the door and squinted through the peep-hole._ _

__He sighed and hesitated before unlocking the door and opening it, retreating back into the bedroom without so much as a word to the two that entered the apartment._ _

__Haru glanced around the living room before making his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to see the container of food he’d brought over yesterday, untouched. He took it out and placed it in the microwave to warm it up and walked to Makoto who was cleaning up in the living room._ _

__“We might have to force him, again” Haru mumbled._ _

__“Still not eating?” Makoto furrowed his brows._ _

__Haru shook his head and turned to retrieve the food from the microwave. He sat at the foot of the bed, eyeing the lump under the covers. The top of Rin’s head could barely be seen as he buried himself further under his comforter._ _

__“You need to eat” Haru said._ _

__Silence._ _

__“Rin, it breaks my hearts when Makoto has to hold you down and I have to pry your mouth open and practically shove food down your throat. Makoto doesn’t like doing it, either. So _please_ eat. Just a little” Haru pleaded._ _

__Sousuke would beat the crap out of him if he saw him right now. It’d been nearly two months since his passing and Rin hadn’t been out of his apartment since the funeral. Haru and Makoto came over daily, checking on Rin and making sure he ate and bathed, cleaning up behind him. Rin knew Sousuke wouldn’t approve of him acting like this, but Sousuke wasn’t there. Sousuke would never be there again, and Rin just gave up. He wanted to wither away, he wanted to die. But Haru and Makoto were so persistent, and they were obviously not okay with letting that happen._ _

__“Rin…” Haru tried again._ _

__“Leave me alone” Rin croaked._ _

__Makoto chuckled, propping himself against the door frame, “You know we aren’t going to do that. Please eat. I’ll run you a bath so you can soak after you’re done eating”._ _

__“Why?” Rin snapped._ _

__“Why what?” Haru questioned._ _

__“Why do you two keep bothering me” Rin sat up, glaring at Haru._ _

__“Sousuke wouldn’t let you give up, Rin. And we’re not going to let you, either” Makoto answered._ _

__Haru held the container out to Rin, the latter snatching it out of his hand and contemplated throwing it across the room._ _

__“Don’t” Haru narrowed his eyes, seemingly reading Rin’s mind._ _

__He sighed and picked up the chopsticks, scowling at Haru and taking a small bite of rice._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the ending a little hopeful instead of just depressing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry into my pillow.


End file.
